


Freelancers Vs Hunters

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Minecraft Muses [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dumb Meetings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red, Blues, and Freelancers are searching for more fragments of Alpha after getting a transmission from a highly dangerous world strangely called, MineCraft.<br/>They search for the asshole that has the fragments, awaiting a fight between them.<br/>What happens when said Asshole, has some friends?<br/>And, what's this about the Asshole being a retired pilot for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> DF wanted a Crossover, so I got her one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 479er get a strange Transmission from far off...  
> But with a familiar voice with a crazy tale keeps her from ignoring it.  
> But she's gonna need some help.  
> Thankfully, she knows just who to look for to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a story, and it'll go alot into Geoff's Past before Achievement Hunters.  
> It also goes alot into Red Vs Blue's Recollection plot, because it's a Crossover in a sense.  
> yes.
> 
> ~DF  
> PS- I demanded it, but XIII started it by making it for me.
> 
>  
> 
> (She was tired and couldn't make the chapter longer.) - XIII

A Pelican Jet flew through space, a blur to the untrained eye. The pilot of this spacecraft looked at the dash of the ship, remembering how it was flashing a few hours earlier...

A Few Hours Earlier a Pelican zipped through the ship and suddenly a flash of light signally a Transmission went off. Which was odd, she didn't really get those anymore, after all she wasn't suppose to be flying this ship and was meant to be helping Agent Washington sort through the Rouge Mercs they captured and AI Fragments but fuck the man, this is was Her ship and she was going to fly it on her breaks! 

Deciding it might be Wash trying to get to her, she let it play.

"Heyyy Ashley. I'm not Dead!! I don't know what bullshit those Freelancers told you about that mission I went on them, and I'll tell you all about that when you're in person. But I'm not dead, which is awesome, but then again, you might also have heard of me... under a different name, of course. You've might of heard about a "Lazer" while dealing with some guys trying to steal your AI Fragments... who may or may not of been me? And I may or may not have two of them with me? Um, Yeah. So, how have you been? Well, I shouldn't ask since I only got this going One Way, so I won't be able to hear anything you say, which sucks dicks, but still. We need to catch up and shit. It's been way to long man and your like, the only person out there I cared enough about to do this shit, so. I'm gonna Have Delta send over the planetary coordinates along with Cords for a pretty private meeting area so you don't have to deal with the dumbasses I live with, right away. though i'm sure as soon as they find out about this they will not Shut up about this. So, Yeah... That's pretty much it. So, see ya on the flip side, Ashley!" And with that The Voice cut out, and God damn it, she wanted to punch the face that belonged to it.

"You are so dead, Geoff."

She veered off her originally planned course, which mostly was just looping around and seeing if she could pull of any tricks like the good old days. And headed towards Valhalla to go get some help from some "Friends" to deal with the asshole she really still needed to punch. 

Sure, the Blues and Reds weren't too helpful. But they'd make the difference in the end, and that's the important part.

Soon she landed at the best place only to hear a loud bickering which.. wasn't odd, she exited the ship to see that oddly enough all the members of each side were present. Church or also known as the Alpha AI, Caboose and Tucker, the Third Blue who was missing during the recovery process of the AIs. Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Lopez the later two who were somewhere or at Blood Gulch. 

She had no idea what they were fighting about, but knew she wouldn't be able to get their attention easily, judging by how heated it was. Then again, Washington was still trying to while standing in the middle of it all trying to calmly explain whatever was happening, though he quickly got fed up and fired off a shotgun into the air to shut everyone up. 

"Four Seven Niner. It's nice to see you in person after talking to you so much. What brings you here?"

"Well I found your last Mercenary, along with Delta and Theta." 

"Wait, really?!? That's great! Where are they?!" 

"On some far off planet called Minecraft. I'm heading there to meet an Old Friend who got stranded. Thought you might want to tag along."

"Of course, what's your Friend's name?"

"Geoff, and were going now, everyone." 479er headed back to her ship, which would be able to make the trip just fine thankfully.

"Geoff... why does that sound familiar?" Washington mumbled, as the Reds, Blues, and ExFreelancer joined the Pilot on her ship.

"Church, this is so exciting! It will be like a field trip!" Caboose shouted, in his normally hyper voice. "Church, are you my Field Trip Buddy?"

"No, Caboose, I'm not your Field Trip Buddy, and it's not a Field Trip." Church groaned out. 

"Wow, this Vacation just got an Interstellar upgrade." Tucker stated, as he sat down in one of the chairs, which happened to be next to where Wash was sitting.

"Ooh! I wonder what will be new on this Planet!" Donut said, "Wonder if there'll be new kinds of Wildlife!"

"If they are able to live on it, the wildlife is most likely resembles ours." Simmons added.

"Oh my god, shut up, you Nerd." Grif whined, as he sat next to Simmons while Donut was in between Simmons and Sarge.

"I'll be happy as long as there aren't any damn Blues there!" Sarge said, while looking at Lopez. "What you looking forward to on this trip, Lopez?"

"Estoy deseando que llegue a todos los idiotas que mueren muertes horriblemente dolorosas."* Lopez said in his robotic voice, staring right at Sarge.

"Hah! I'm looking forward to killing any Blues that might be there, too!" Sarge cheerily said to the Robot, not understanding the words.

"Ni siquiera me entiende. Les deseo que su muerte es la más dolorosa de todas."** Lopez woefully sighed, hanging his head.

"I just hope we find that Asshole with the AIs quick, so I can get Command off my back." Wash stated. 

"I can't wait to punch Geoff in the face. The Fucking Asshole." 479er added, pulling up her Coordinates "Alright, guys. Ready to travel?"

"YES! I AM READY!! I HAVE MY BUDDY!" Caboose called out, while holding Church's hand, as the two were sitting next to each other.

"I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY CABOOSE!" Church yelled loudly

"That's not what I heard last night, bow chicka bow wow." Tucker cackled.

"SHUT UP TUCKER!" Wash screeched out, swatting at the person next to him.

"Si" Lopez said, waiting for the ship to take off and possibly crash, horribly murdering everyone.

"Alright, taking off." Ashley mumbled, starting the ship up so it could take off, starting to head to it's Destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Lopez is saying for all you Spanish Noobs  
> *I'm looking forward to all you idiots dying horribly painful deaths.  
> **you don't even understand me. I wish your death is the most painful of them all.


	2. Meeting Of The Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a some-what Long Flight.  
> The Meeting of the Ages happens.  
> and it is Epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's Get this Party Started!
> 
> WOOO!
> 
> Finally we have Some Achievement Hunters!
> 
> ~DF

479er slowly landed the plane in the place Geoff told her, she could already pick out Geoff along with seven other lifeforms waiting around thanks to her Radar and the Window in front of her, thought Only Geoff was Visible. "Alright. I'm going First. There's something i need to give to my Friend..."

"Oh is it a Present? Everyone loves presents." Caboose asked

"You could call it that..." Ashley said as she walked over to the exit "Now don't leave until I say it's alright. He's Currently Not alone and i don't want you guys going in guns blazing." she Said, looking over to sarge at the last part. Quickly she exited her Pelican and walked over to where Geoff was standing out of his suit wearing a black Tank top and some Cargo Pants. 

"Hey Ashley! please don't kill me. The others already want to for not telling them until it was like last minute." Geoff Frowned, his eyes Shifting over to the woods Behind him. 

"Nah. I won't." Ashley said, trying her best to wait til she was closer to Geoff who had now Visibly Relaxed 

"That's Nice to- OW HOLY SHIT!" Geoff Called out in pain, holding his Nose "WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

"That's For not contacting me Earlier and Scaring the Shit out of me!" Ashley Shouted, looking like she might punch him again... or Kick him. 

"I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! I got Wrapped up in some Shit and then Got Sent here to pretty much Die but didn't and i had to rebuild everything and then i got a whole bunch of Dumbasses-" 

"Hey!" A random person Hiding in woods shouted. clearly not approving of being called a Dumbass "YOUR THE DUMBASS YOU DUMBASS!"

"-Stuck with me and I got distracted.... and yeah. I'm Sorry please don't hit me again." a arrow soon found a placec in his Back and with a yelp of pain he turned around and glared into the Woods "I TOLD YOU GUYS TO NOT SHOOT AT ME! ARROWS ARE A PAIN TO GET OUT WHEN THEIR STUCK IN YOUR BACK!"

"It was Micool's idea!" A Brit shouted out, sounding different than Agent Wyoming's 

"NO IT WASN'T! SHUT UP GAVIN!" A different Voice growled out, almost bear-like.

"oh my god this has gone horribly wrong." A fourth Voice called out, sounding almost like the one who Insulted Geoff after he called them dumbasses.

"You guys Just wanna come out AND GET THIS FUCKING ARROW OUT OF MY BACK PLEASE?! I just fixed it after last time!" Soon Six men Came out from the varying Bushes and Trees. The Tallest had a giant Bundle of plants stuck to his Back that didn't seem too hostile. 

"I got it Geoff." The tall Blonde Called out, going over and pulling the arrow out easily like it's nothing

"Owwwwww." Geoff Whined

"Your such a baby about it Geoff, it was just one arrow!" The Bear-like Man called out, Patting Geoff on the Back. directly on the Arrow Wound.

"MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" Geoff Glared at the other person "DON'T DO THAT MICHAEL!"

"Do what? this?" Michael said before drawing his Sword and Stabbing the Wound, going right through Geoff.

"Yes. don't do that." he said before poofing to god knows where.

"Y-You just Killed him... Oh my God he's dead." Ashley covered her helmet as if it'd get rid of the mental image

"what? No. he's Not Dead." The Brit said, who when taking the time to look was completely covered head-to-toe in a weird cloth with a Strange pattern on it. "He's just back at the city!"

"B-But.. He stabbed him." Ashley pointed at the Bear person

"Yeah. And this mother fucker as Burned me with Lava." the Bear who she remember was named Michael said jabbing a clawed finger at the Brit, Gavin.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME MICOOL!!" Gavin whined out.

"It was 17 last time we counted." the bearded red head said, "Hi, I'm Jack By the Way. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Lady!" The tall Black-haired Man waved from where he was Standing. "RAY SAYS HI TOO!"

"Well um. I'm Ashley or 479er... nice to meet you...?" she held her hand out to Jack who Shook it. 

"There's Ryan and Jon. don't mind them, there Pretty quiet when they're plotting. The Tall Guy is Joel and Ray is all those plants pretty much covering all of his Back. You might not want to get too close to him yet or he MIGHT attack you." Jack quickly explained while pointing. soon she saw Geoff running over with his Own sword and quickly Whacked Michael over the Head with it. 

"HAH! FUCKING GOT YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA WAIT UNTIL I EXPLAINED TO HER!" Geoff shouted, standing over the Fallen Bear panting. 

"I was Tempted." Michael calmly stated, like dying was normal while he got up. "and that didn't hurt asshole."

"Shut up." Geoff wheezed out looking over to 479er "I should Explain?"

"Yeah. You should Explain." she crossed her arms

"Well you see, There was a potion and we Drank it and now we can't die. But we Still feel pain but Michael who has a Stronger threshold for pain." Geoff stood up finally having Caught his breath. "So yeah. Don't Die. Just Poof off and wake up on the last bed I slept on." 

"There's No way there's a Potion that grants you Basic Immortality." she glared behind her Helmet tone dripping with doubt.

"That's what I said! and look at how Wrong I was." Geoff beamed. "So. Um. Yeah. That's about it. You wanna Head over to the City so i can show you around?"

"Oh I got some friends I brought. well there's one you'll remember... But he sorta doesn't Remember you... YOU GUYS CAN COME OUT NOW!" she shouted while looking over to her ship to see them all in her cockpit. Watching what happened.

"How did i Not Notice them there?" Geoff Questioned to himself. but shrugged it off and waited for the group to come over to the Front of the ship on the outside. he saw about 9 soldiers, his eyes landed on the Grey and Yellow Armor "aw really? You had to bring him of all people?"

"you!! Where's Delta and Theta?!" Washington questioned, going forward to meet Geoff who was backing up towards The Ender-Human and his Plant-y Mate while the other Eight Soldiers followed him, All eyes were on them and Soon Geoff Decided to Book it and Run as fast as he could back the way he Came. "HEY! get back her-!!!" before he could get at least 20 feet near Joel who had also been backing up the plant life on his back strung to life and Lashed out at The Ex-Freelancer, Easily Knocking him off his Feet and started dealing with the Other Solders he just noticed and soon all of them were pinned onto the ground. 

"RAY YOUR MY HERO I LOVE YOU BUDDY!" came from on the trees, Geoff Ringing Loudly from his Perch

"Wow. we suck. We just got our ass Handed to us by PLANTS." Grif Groaned out from his Spot. 

"Shut up Grif! We didn't get our asses handed to us by plants. We just got beaten up by them!" Sarge said

"Sir that's the Same thing" Simmons stated. "I don't even know why were going after him."

"Because he's One of the Mercenaries! He's Got Delta and Theta on him and we need to get them!" Wash Called out, Trying to get up.

"What if they like it with him Agent Washingtub?" Caboose asked, "And Church are you ok?"

"I'm fine Caboose." Church Said, trying not to show he was cared Caboose cared

"There's no way they could like it with him, He stole them!"

"I didn't! The others Stole them and then Gave them to me! I DIDN'T STEAL SHIT... Well okay. I MAY OR MAY NOT OF STOLE SOME ARMOR PIECES. THAT'S IT I SWEAR."

"Wow... Alright then." Ashley said. staring at the scene. "Geoff. Get out of that Tree."

"No. I like this Tree. I feel safe in this Tree." 

"I don't think he's Coming down anytime soon." Jon Spoke up, For the First time, spooking Ashley. "I'll go get him." Suddenly a pair of Wings sprung out of his Back, Grif Screamed, recognizing them.

"HOLY SHIT THERE'S A FUCKING BAT OH MY GOD ITS FUCKING GONNA KILL ME!" Grif tried to get up so he could run away. Jon just stared at him. very confused with his face pulling a confused look that just looked adorable. Ryan covered his mouth and bit his lips so the others couldn't hear the sound he wanted to make seeing that face. Jon just Shrugged and Went up the tree only for Geoff to make a Loud Squeak as Geoff Fell out of the Tree

"JON DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" Geoff cried from where he laid

"Sorry.... not really. You should of Listened Better!" Jon called from his tree as it was his now. he was in it.

"Geoff are you alright?" Jack goes over to help Geoff up after he Nods.

"Ray You can let go now." The Vines Removed themselves from them, Washington Hopped up onto his Feet and whipped out his pistol aiming at Geoff, quickly he Fired off two rounds right at his Target. Before anyone could think or react. The Two Bullets have hit, But not the target. "JACK!!!!! Jack baby! Are you okay?! Oh Shit oh shit! Jack stay with me Buddy!" Everyone Stared at Washington. Church was shaking his head with Disapproval while Caboose was gripping Onto One of Church's arms for comfort. Grif and Simmons were mutely Quiet along with Sarge. The Hunters were Wide eyes and a few were Rushing over to the scene to Get on their Friend. Ashley joined them. Tucker mutely watched, trying to understand what just happened. 

"Michael! Help me Carry him home!" Geoff Cried out in fear, Michael just Nodded and hoisted up the Bleeding man by his Heads while Geoff got his Arms, Ryan went and Supported Jack and put pressure on the wounds to help stop the bleeding, Ashley Easily Helped the Blonde as they all awkwardly ran as a Group away to get their wounded home. 

"WE should follow them." Wash stated as if it was an Order before doing just that. It wasn't too hard as they left a Blood trail. Soon they all Came among a City Group of Buildings Circling around a Logo built into the Ground they rushed over to one of the wooden houses and Geoff started barking out Orders the Soldiers couldn't hear but watched as the others Scrambled around to fill them out, they understood what was Happening. 

"I think you just made the biggest mistake of your Life Wash. You just Pissed off a Mercenary who was already some-what mad at you, by shooting someone who is CLEARLY their Lover or Husband and could of Very well killed him if it wasn't for their Height Difference who is Immortal, and has six Other most likely Immortal people and they also has Your pilot on their Side. I Hope you have Fun dying!" Church whacked Wash on the Back "Because I remember it Not being Fun! And i'm not going to help you, I have to Not Die so Someone can Watch over Caboose." 

"If your watching over me, then who watches over you?" Caboose asked, Tilting his head.

"That's your Job Caboose. You keep Forgetting." Tucker states, before looking into the house. "But I do Agree with Church You have Fucked up Big time. He's Totally Crying right now. And they are Angry tears and Sad Tears." 

"Poor guy, I'd Be Really upset if someone did that to my best friend Church! Or Tucker.... not as much as Church. But still. Or anyone.... Hmm." Caboose went into thought, going quiet. Tucker stared at him, Wonder when he was going to talk again.

"Did you have to shoot at him?!" Simmons called out, "Who knows if he was armed or not as well!! He could of ordered his Friends to attack as well! we had the Disadvantage!" 

"You fucked up more than Grif! At least he doesn't do anything!" Sarge billowed out

"Aw thanks, I feel the love Sarge." Grif sarcastically said, most likely rolling his eyes behind his Helmet.

"I Did what was right. I need to get those AIs Fragments back." Wash looked sternly at the group, who shifted "Come on. Let's set up a stake out. It's almost night." the other nodded and started to set up what they'd need for a stake out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> THERE ARE NONE BECAUSE LOPEZ DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING.


	3. Mobs for Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one warned them that this world had walking bombs that were green.  
> or the undead.  
> or giant spiders.  
> or pretty much everything else this world has that could kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deed.  
> X-Ray and Vav has Keeled me.  
> I'm now an undead being with my Twin  
> yeah.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> (I'm a ghost. Boo motherfuckers)

Once everything was set up they quietly watched, Wash said they should use the darkness of night to help them blend in since their armors could be easily spotted with the lights around them. the only thing that seemed to happen was that Geoff and the blonde one, they thought was called Ryan. starting to plan out something, they could guess from what their saw through Church's scope and Tucker's Sharper vision that it was plans to build a Wall around the area to keep them out. Wash started thinking up plans of ways to get around this when someone started hearing a faint hissing sound.

"Church.... did you hear that?" Caboose whispered to Church who shook their head

"What did it sound like?" Church asked, having once learned to not ignore the things Caboose heard that he didn't.

"It's sounds like an air tank leaking." Caboose stated with slight worry

"Where's it from?" Church asked, trying to pinpoint it himself.

"Behind us. it's been getting louder." Caboose went to look behind him. and just squeaked. Church looked as well, only to see some... giant... Monstrous... Green thing. Church let out a normal scream which drew everyone's else attention to behind them. 

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?!" Tucker quickly jumped up to grab his sword only for it to start flashing and then explode on them, launching them all back, thankfully their armor protected them... but it didn't shield their ears from the loud bang. But life just hated them right now so soon there were surrounded by all sorta of beings. Zombies, Skeletons with Bows notched with arrows about to fire, giant spiders, even more of the giant Green Bomb things. but Church Squinted, dull blue-ish gray eyes met bright purple and violet. Then in a the blink of an eye a giant black thing over a foot taller than Church stood in front of him, Before he could even shoot out a warning his right arm was pulled out of it's socket, screaming out at the sudden Pull, he went to fire at the thing with a pistol he kept just in case. but as soon as he shot the arm holding his an arrow in bedded itself in the beast's chest. Killing it.

"Retreat!!!" Grif shouted, running towards the ship. pretty much everyone followed, Church quickly looked behind him to see Caboose still standing there

"CABOOSE COME ON!" Church shouted before following the rest.

Caboose looked over to him and then towards the trees where the arrows had come from, picking up the small spots of non-matching colors "Thanks." he quietly said so his retreating friends couldn't possibly hear it before running off after them "I'M COMING CHURCH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> again none, Lopez is being really fucking quiet.


	4. An Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Little Note.

Due to some issues coming up on XIII's Side.  
All our Work will be put on a hopefully short Hiatus until everything has Cleared up.  
I'll Try to keep writing so we'll have stuff to post when XIII Is Back.  


 

~DF

I'm having to spend some more time with my schooling to keep my grades up so I won't be grounded.  
Because of that, posts will be slower.   
We'll try our best to post chapters quickly, no promises though.

-XIII


	5. Caboose's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose has A Stupid idea again.  
> Of course Church has to go along with it since he doesn't want Caboose hurting himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo more Writing Stuff!  
> Some other projects we have going might take awhile because of XIII Needing to do things and my Computer Crashing my Internet Browser of Choice when i hadn't saved our work recently...
> 
> So try not to worry about that too much.
> 
> ~DF

After making it back to the ship everyone quickly locked it down and went about setting up sleeping or patching up after the whole indecent. Caboose quietly watched as Wash stormed into the cockpit and locked himself in most likely to use the Transmitter to contact Control about needing backup to help get the last two AI Fragments, He watched as Tucker claimed a spot to sleep in and then went over himself for wounds. He didn't say anything when Church checked him for wounds even though he wanted to ask Church how his arm was doing. He just stayed Quiet and thought while Church went to ask the Reds who were going over their own Injuries. 

"Hey. you. Think you could Fix my arm. It's fucking broken after that weird black thing attacked me." Church stood next to Sarge who was sitting on the floor polishing his gun

"Why should I you damn dirty Blue?" Sarge demanded, looking up to Church.

"Because It fucking hurts and I can't use it?" Church responded, pointing to the limp right arm at his side.

"Not my Problem Blue. You should know how to take care of yourself!" Sarge yelled "Simmons knows how to!"

"But that's because he only has one Arm! I Have to mange a whole fucking body and it's hard to make sure nothing breaks when your not used to having to maintain it! You know what. Fuck it, I'm gonna ask Simmons." Church walked off to ask the Cyborg Red "Hey. Simmons, could you help me here and fix my Right arm. I can't use it at all and it won't stop hurting."

"Sorry Church I don't think we have the parts or the tools and i'm not willing to give up my own parts. Also your a blue, So Suck it blue." Simmons Stated while trying to get comfy on his own patch of Airship Floor.

"Fuck you too buddy! Hey, Lopez-"

"No." Lopez answered before Church could finish.

"Well fine then." Church Headed back to his spot and sat down, trying to cross his arms and look pissed off but failed to do so as he couldn't move his right arm so it pretty much looked weird instead. 

"Dude. Sucks to be you! Well I'm going to bed. Night assholes." Tucker said before laying down and using his arms as a pillow and easily falling asleep.

"Yeah. Sleep sounds good right about now." Grif slipped down and promptly went to sleep, pretty much that set off a chain reaction and soon everyone was either asleep or trying to sleep besides Caboose. Who was still quietly thinking. 

"Hey Church. Church wake up." Church groaned at the quiet whispers of Caboose. "Wake up."

"what do you want Caboose?"

"Maybe we could ask The Mercenary to fix your arm. Geoff."

"Why would he."

"We'd Owe him."

"He could just capture us easily. It's not like i can fight and i don't think you'd fight him either."

"He doesn't look like he'd capture anyone. He even said he didn't take Delta and Theta. He was given them remember?"

"You make a valid Point. Fine. We'll ask when the sun is up since those things.... don't seem to come out during the day."

"Alright Church... oh um.. can i sleep with you?"

"Sure."

.................................................

"Church! Chuuuurchhhh. Church." Church groaned at Caboose's Familiar attempts to wake him up he opened his eyes to look at Caboose who had slept in his armor. "Church the sun is out I went and checked and it is out so we can go now so put your armor on before the others get up!"

"You might wake them up if your so loud Caboose." Church groaned while starting to slip parts of his Armor back on to where they belonged as quietly as he could with Caboose watching him and waiting. After Caboose helped putting on his Right arm's Armor, They slowly opened up the pelican's exit as quietly as possibly to not wake the others up and then Shut it with the same controlled quiet pace as when they opened it before trekking towards the weird collection of buildings that the group seemed to live in. 

"GAVIN YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!!" 

"I didn't Mean to!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "You didn't mean to"?! YOU FUCKING SET ALL STORAGE ON FIRE!!!" 

"I didn't Know that would happen!!"

"WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU SPLIT LAVA YOU IDIOT?!"

"I thought it would of stayed it the bucket!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?! THEY DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING LIDS GAVIN!"

"Micool!"

"Gavin!"

"Team Mavin is in the air today." 

"Is this normal?"

"Very Normal. I'm shocked they've gone this long without starting to wrestle yet."

"So how have they not broken up yet?"

"I have no Idea... What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know."

The two Blues glance at each other nervously, and are spotted by Gavin but before he could raise an alarm his Mate had pounced on him and was effectively pinning him down "Micool Get off!"

"no way Boi." soon the two were struggling for dominance and all the onlookers watched with amusement or nervous confusion. so it went unnoticed by the Blues that someone had spotted them and had alerted someone able to do something. a sudden sound behind them made both quickly turn to look behind them only to be wrapped up once again in vines, a weird sound filled their ears as they area suddenly Changed around them to be in the center of the Circle of Buildings. 

"WHAT THE HELL. ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Geoff shouted at them, before either one could explain with words the vines tighten in response to the anger rolling off their leader about the two people being held in them, causing a pained grunt come from the lighter blue armored male. 

"Church are you sure you'll be okay..?" Caboose asked, looking over to the other.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm Fine buddy." he hissed through his teeth.

"We just wanted to ask if you could fix his Arm."

"you have First aid kits for that. you don't need me. Why should I Fucking help you anyway? Your Friend Shot my Husband." His eyes locked onto Caboose's as he silently Challenged him to find a way to convince him that he should do something.

"Because Church isn't Human. He's a AI in a Robot and none of the others will fix it and We both thought what Washington did was Wrong." Caboose kept his voice level, trying not to show his Worry for the other blue "Please. We'll leave you alone after." Geoff stayed silent before letting out a groan and covering his face.

"Ray, let them go. God damn it i swear to god if you try anything i will not hesitate to kill you both and use you as examples for your friends" Church sighed in relief quietly as he felt the pain shooting through his arm stop as the vines slowly let go off both of them. 

"Thank you." Caboose smiled behind his helmet as he stood up and went to go help Church up much to the other's Protest against it. "So, did they really Give you Delta and Theta?" 

"Yeah. Not all of them could really handle them but I guess i'm pretty compatible with them so it works out. besides i was always more used to AIs in my Head then the rest of them so i didn't really give much thought to two more in my head." 

"I Had Delta in my head once. It was cool." Church rolled his eyes behind his Helmet and followed along the two watching as they talked about Machines and Programs and made sure to not let himself crash into the solid Iron doors

Inside the Giant Stone Monolith was a single wall lined with Equipment and Computers and other technological shit The Blues were some-what used to. Off at the very end was a giant Bed and nearby was a dresser most likely full of his Clothing. There was even a small Table for him to Eat at when he wasn't on the go, but there was still a Wide Area of unused space left. "Just sit on the floor or something while i go look for something... I think i put it somewhere over... here?" Geoff walked off to a bunch of chest and the two blue found themselves on the floor, well church on the Floor and Caboose in His lap. "So... is his armor Part of him or...?" Geoff shouted out while digging through one of the many chests off to the side.

"I can Take it off and i can Talk asshole." 

"Sorry, Geez. oh there it is." walking over Geoff carrying a Stretcher under one of his arms before setting it up "Alright... it's Church Right? If you have clothing under your armor could you take it off so i could look at your arm?" 

"Yeah it's Church." standing up Church started taking off as much armor as he could on his own before Caboose started to help as well in removing the pieces he couldn't get with the broken arm. walking over he pulled himself up onto the Stretcher and sat down. "So. What are you going to do?"

"First off. You really don't care of your body at all do you?" 

"First off i didn't know i needed a Robotic Body until Recently so what do you expect?"

"Okay, I'm going to start with a scan to see what else is Broken that you might not of noticed and then i'll start with the arm and work my way through it... So. If you want you can Exit it before or after I've scanned since it'll be painful as dicks if your in it when i'm repairing." Geoff waited to see what the AI would do and when he didn't see a shift of the AI jumping out he shrugged "Lay down so i can get everything." complying Church laid down and waited. Geoff started up his Scanner and went over the Robotic body and counted everything that would need repairs and made a mental list of all the parts he'd need or have to build by hand later. "Jesus Christ Dude. I'm shock you haven't Fucking Shut down or something yet." Rubbing his Face Geoff looked at the robot "You should get out and either hang out in here or Just chill in your buddy's Helmet or wherever so i can get started."

"I wouldn't mind Church!" Quickly Church switched over into Caboose's helmet while Geoff just went about shooing them out so he could get started. "So..." 

"So Caboose. Guess we'll be staying together for a bit huh?"

"yeah. Looks like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations


End file.
